This Means War
by Grimindome
Summary: Harry vows revenge and to bring an end to injustice post ootp HONKS rated M for mature content violence and adult themes
1. Disclaimer

DISCLAIMER AND IMPORTANT

RAMBLINGS

I do not own Harry Potter nor any other characters or places or brands you recognise used in this story if I did I would be swimming In my money right now, instead of writing this. 

I am dedicating a whole chapter to the disclaimer

Because I can not be bothered to add one at the

Beginning of each chapter. So this counts for the whole thing so no suing it hurts my feelings and I have no money.

Let us now proceed on the rocky shores and the

Bumpy ride that is my fanfiction

It is my first so any reviews or suggestions will help

Immensely don't bother sending flames though as I don't read them cause they irritate me.


	2. Chapter 1

_**CHAPTER ONE **_

"Get in the car, boy" Vernon Dursley spat at his nephew just recently being warned by Arthur Weasley, Mad-eye Moody, Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks that should there be any mistreatment of Harry they would come a knocking. Harry's grin disappeared as he was pushed in the car, he waved to his friends noticing a frown marring the beautiful face of Tonks after seeing him pushed into the car, instead feeling courageous he winked at her and blew a kiss and could have sworn he saw her blush and grin watching in the rear view mirror he saw Remus laughing.

2 hours later found Harry sitting in his room his school stuff for the first time at the end of his bed with no argument. He was quite happy with his solitary self confinement, he peeked over his glasses at Hedwig and said "things are looking up" his faithful friend and familiar hooted and preened under his gaze he slowly rose and started to unpack his trunk, he took out each book and placed them side by side on his rickety desk next came his fathers invisibility cloak he placed this under the loose floor board through lack of a better place. He then reached in to the pile of parchment to find a quill and inkpot, when he felt a sharp sting he yanked his hand out with a startled yell, he looked at the slight cut and put his thumb in his mouth to suck the stinging wound while thinking what could possibly cut him in there.

It hit him like a freight train, he trembled, his legs buckled, the mirror Sirius's gift the mirror he so foolishly ignored the mirror that could have prevented his friends injuries and his godfathers death.

He wept soul wrenching sobs wracked his frame as he thought of the closest thing he had to father was committed to memory as a vow was made Harry whispered under his breath "I Harry James Potter Beg Magic To Grant Me The Power To Defeat Tom Marvolo Riddle And All He Stands For, I beg Magic To Help Me Enforce Justice And Balance To Repair The Wizarding world And Make It What It Should Be" as these words were spoken, blue sparks flared, white light shone, thunder crashed and lighting struck outside as Harry Potter bound himself as magic's servant to correct and rebalance what was broken for magic had heard his call, it gave him the power in return he became its enforcer of it's will.

Emerald eyes snapped open Harry sat bolt upright panting, he

Looked around noticing he did not have his glasses on but still could see. Hhe got up noting this for when he could be bothered and groaned as aching muscles protested, he looked at the time 9:00am "all I remember is my oath then some light, what happened?" he wondered, he chose however to have a shower to ease his aching muscles and then strain his brain later he grabbed his threadbare towel and walked out he stepped on some paper looked down there was a note he picked it up and read:

**Freak **

We cannot stand threats or your presence

And so are going on vacation till you leave

Keep the house clean and you can do what

You want

Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia and Dudley

Harry grinned, the whole house to himself he jumped up and down with glee and elation, keep the house clean do what I want fair trade he thought about the only nice thing his relatives have ever done for him he went to the shower, blasted it on hot jumped under the spray and contemplated, as he washed himself and rinsed the sleep out of his eyes he did not notice many of the changes to his body till now he looked down noticing the floor was further away than usual he pondered this turned off the shower stepped out wiped the mirror of any condensation and studied his reflection he nearly had a heart attack his face was more angled, it was still his though was just as recognisable as before just higher cheekbones gave a more regal and pronounced face and with the absence of the thick rounded black frames his emerald eyes shone through.

He looked at his arms noticing the more defined biceps and forearms he looked further down to his abdomen staring blankly at a visible six pack he looked back in the mirror he saw a more filled out version of him, he briefly thought "maybe this is what I would look like if it weren't for years of malnourishment" his shoulders were broad and instead of his short 5,5 frame he could have sworn he was just under 6 foot he thought back to how this could have happened and remembered his oath for justice and grinned, he said out loud "many gracious thanks magic" after saying those words he felt a slight tingle in return telling him something he had always suspected magic was more than just a tool.

He pondered his thoughts on magic as he continued to study the many changes on his person, he had always asked magic instead of ordered it to his will if you ever read any of the theory books magic is a tool you have to order it for it to work, he however had always thought magic was a presence, show it respect it repays by doing what you ask and now he knows he was right. Harry grinned and decided he would tell a few select people and see how it turned out.

He walked back to his room still in awe of magic's gift slowly towelling himself off, after he was dry Harry cracked open his creaky wardrobe and looked at his clothes in disgust a grin formed though when a thought came to him he decided to test the water so to speak, to test his theory he was now magic's police in a way it's bodyguard in a manner of speaking it would want help him wouldn't it he slowly asked magic if it could improve his clothes and his room if it wasn't too much trouble he again felt that slight tingle in answer he thought maybe this meant a positive reaction he would hate to feel what the negative felt like he opened his eyes in anticipation when he looked at his new walk-in wardrobe he was shocked, a large room with plain white walls with a dark grey stripe going around the whole room against the walls were shelves and hangers full of clothes, he had not expected all of this, there were jeans black, blue and dark grey in colour, multiple T-shirts also in the colours white, black and dark grey. Harry was starting to see a theme, he saw dress shirts black and white he also saw a long leather jacket, a black trench coat and a dark grey suit jacket next to that however was a full suit black dress trousers, black silk dress shirt, black jacket, black tie underneath was a pair of Chelsea boots that matched the whole ensemble amazingly that was only on one side of the brightly lit room.

On the other side he saw wizard clothes black robes with grey trim, dark grey robes with black trim some had emerald trim too he was giddy at what the rest of his room looked like now but he looked at the end wall first and saw a row of shoes and boots he saw shiny black dress shoes much like the ones under his suit but without the ankle or the heel, black trainers, white trainers and grey trainers he saw a pair of black converse all-stars he also saw a pair of Doc Martin boots.

He walked out of his wardrobe after donning a pair of black jeans his black converse all-stars, he had a white v-necked T-shirt with a black dress shirt over the top unbuttoned.

And then promptly fell over at the sight of his new room, it was practically his own apartment he saw currently he was standing in his living room, a long black coach in the middle of the room, a glass coffee table tinted with grey, in front of it in the corner there was a wooden desk with quills and inkpots on the side, Hedwigs cage was on its own table and she looked rather pleased with the new accommodations, a bookcase lined one of the walls filled to the brim with his school books, but he noticed that he had never owned anymore than the ones that were listed in his letters so realized that they must have been another gift. He was already overwhelmed with magic's gift and he hadn't seen it all yet, he walked up to one of the other doors opened and discovered his own dazzling white bathroom toilet, big Jacuzzi bath, a large shower cubicle that could have fit him and Tonks in with ease, why did he just think that? he thought as his cheeks coloured to a red that rivalled the Weasleys.

He backed up still having the very pleasant images flashing on the inside of his eyelids but chose to ignore it, he was 15 coming up to 16 this July she was 19 he didn't stand a chance but he remembered that blush and the grin on the station, hope filtered through as he shut the door to his bathroom and then went to look at his bedroom.

He walked in and laughed at the four-poster oak bed complete with silk sheets and coverings, his thoughts again strayed to how big it was, he shook his head dispelling thoughts of the bubbly and beautiful Auror Tonks. The bedside table had a lamp on the right side, on the left there was a table with a slight indent on it where his wand rested to make sure it did not roll anywhere, hanging off one of the posts there seemed to be a black holster of some sort, he looked at it noticed it was a wand holster he took it strapped it to his forearm under his shirtsleeve and saw it blend into the colour of his skin, he saw an image in his mind flick the wrist it slides into his palm he practiced this a few times and smiled, yep things were looking up and Justice Would Be Sweet.

(A.N) So like, not like that is the question does it have potential? if you need more chapters to decide tell me and I'll bring them out after my beta darkparadox is through with them.

Till next time I'm Grimindome with THIS MEANS WAR bidding you adieu.

(p.s) come on you know you want to review ;)

if you like it tell your friends press the button REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PleaseJ


	3. Chapter 2

_**CHAPTER 2**_

Death and decay flashed through his mind, images of suffering and of distress as the efforts of Voldemort and his death eaters burned their way through the connection, what was worse though was that through it all Harry could feel his smug satisfaction the enjoyment he got out of hurting people the psychopathic way he methodically tore down his opponents limb from limb "come Harry we both know you fight a losing battle, surrender to the stain of darkness i know you possess release the anger and the pain, show them what it feels like to endure torture you are just like me Harry Potter."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"Harry sat bolt upright tense panting his hands shook his mind however was calm despite the nightmare. a reason to fight was being repeated over and over "No Tom, not like you, i serve magic i do not command it we are not superior we use magic through the grace of its will, it's eternal patience and infinite tolerance, your actions tonight and the actions of your followers prove to me no action is extreme and not necessary for i will end your evil reign and wipe the taint of your existence from this plain, no i am not like you the difference is choice were you choose to hurt, maim, torture or kill i choose to stun, disarm, talk or reason and that Tom is why i will win for my way is the right way not the light way or the dark way for their is neither there is only intent and the persons mindset and willpower."

Harry stood a light shining from every pore on the surface of his skin, he opened his door intending to take a shower and watch the sunrise to ease his tense muscles and conflicted mind, he needed to calm down he realized this turning into a human light bulb does that to some people. BANG! The front door smashed open, Harry turned and punched the wall he left his wand on that table, he turned to run and grab it when he heard a distinctly feminine voice each his ears "Harry are you ok? I saw the light I'll stay and talk if you just had a nightmare " Harry felt all his tension and emotion melt out of is body at that voice Tonks was and she'll talk, maybe we can talk about Sirius, the thoughts were whirling thick and fast when she stepped onto the landing. she smiled at him, he felt his heart thump and his stomach did a weird flip. she spoke and a grin formed on both their faces and mirth glimmered in their eyes as she pronounced "Oh free lightshow i should come more often is their fireworks too i like rockets."

(A.N)Not much i know this is just to set up the heart to heart and to sow the seeds of a deep relationship next chapter Harry and Tonks talk about life what it's done to them and Sirius and lots of other stuff but that would be telling.

Till next time I'm Grimindome with THIS MEANS WAR bidding you adieu.

(p.s) come on you know you want to review ;)

if you like it tell your friends press the button REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PleaseJ


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Tonks sat at the table, she was worried this was obvious but Harry paid no mind and went over to the sink, turned on the cold tap, cupped his hands and then splashed water onto his face. He heard the chair Tonks was sitting on scrape along the floor as Harry turned and slid down to the floor, his back leaning against the cabinet, tears flowed freely down his face. as all the lives he had just witnessed snuffed out their faces appeared before him accusatory glares marred their features, Harry's head fell into his hands and he groaned to Tonks as she kneeled in front of him and drew him into a warm embrace "my fault, all my fault their dead.

Tonks felt her breath hitch how could he think that, what had this nightmare shown to send Harry further into depression for there was no doubt he blamed himself for Sirius's death also. As her arms wrapped round a sobbing Harry Potter she mumbled incoherent words, she marvelled at the change from calm to emotional wreck "come on Harry lets get you up we will get you upstairs, sit down and talk, I'll stay the night if you want" she hauled him up and struggled up the stairs as she swung open Harry's door she saw the changes, her jaw dropped and she gasped "some explaining too Harry.

Harry chuckled, both arms went round her slender frame locked around her lower back and he whispered in her ear "cheers Tonks" he pulled away happily noticing the flushed cheeks and wide grin allowing hope once more to filter in "welcome my Lady Tonks to my humble abode, it may not seem like much to such a beautiful lady such as yourself but I make do."

Tonks felt her grin turn into a full blown smile after the hug and feeling Harry's breath against her ear, she was starting to get a little hot under the collar but to engage in flirting with her meant he liked her, she could reciprocate those feelings fully and wanted to explore the possibilities so she sighed to Harry as she looked around the amazing room and said "My noble Sir Potter it seems you have a large tolerance for such things."

They both laughed and fell onto the sofa Tonks with her head resting comfortably on his shoulder, he spoke quietly "you still want to talk Tonks?"

She sobered quickly, all traces of mirth gone "if you think you can I would love to get to know you better in fact I might stay till you kick me out we can spend time together and stuff" trailing off at the sight of a huge smirk on Harry's face as he whispered "I would love to but your going to have to share the bed" she grinned and sighed "I would be delighted but before we sleeeeep" they laughed as she yawned out the word "you need to explain."

"Anything for milady this humble servant can only succumb to your feminine wiles though I would like to take my time" Tonks nudged him and said "we got all night and the rest of the summer take as long as you need."

Harry cleared his throat and drew in a deep breath, he looked at Tonks drawing strength from her warm gaze, checked she was comfortable and told his tale.

"On that fateful night Voldemort killed my parents and tried to murder me he formed a connection that still to this day flows as strong as ever, I feel his emotions, I see his deeds and I suffer at his displeasure."

Harry took a breath and looked at Tonks who looked riveted so he carried on.

"This is how I was drawn to the ministry I saw a pre-recorded vision sent to me of Sirius being tortured, now I had no real reason to suspect this was false as all previous visions led me to help but still at the urging of Hermione I checked with Kreacher, (A.N. sp?) he lied though so after a brief interlude with Umbridge and her lackeys I snagged some Thestrels and we flew off as the DA would not stay behind."

Harry paused again, took a deeper breath as Tonks reached over and took his hand in hers and squeezed, he smiled and drew strength from it and called his Gryffindor courage to bear and went on.

"as we entered through the public entrance I slowly lead my friends through the ministry till we reached the door to the department of mysteries I saw on the day of my sham of a trial. We entered and found ourselves in a circular room, we navigated round for a while when we came at last to the hall of prophecies I walked to were I saw Sirius he was not there instead I found an orb with my name on it, the death eaters came and the rest you know."

Harry glanced at her slightly.

"you do know the prophecy don't you?"

Tonks shook her head confused "Dumbledore said we didn't need to know, for the greater good and all that" she said the last bit with a frown.

Harry growled "how dare he, I will tell whoever I wish you are on the top of my list, Ron would no doubt find some way to be jealous and Hermione would try her hardest to baby you, I can trust I can can't I?" he looked at her questioningly.

Tonks then declared with the utmost sincerity in her voice "with anything Harry."

Harry smiled happily this made Tonks smile too, glad she could get him away from thoughts of his friends and Dumbledore.

Harry took a quick glance at Tonks and confided in her the secret of his whole association with Lord Voldemort.

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…_

_Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies… and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have "power the Dark Lord knows not… and either must die at the hands of the other as neither can live while the other survives… the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies"_

"do you know when he told me that little gem? right after I got back from the MOM, right after Sirius's death" Harry's voice cracked as he mentioned Sirius's name, he grinned though when he thought about what happened next "I got him back though, I ransacked his office."

Tonks looked angry then also grinned as Harry retold his reaction.

"it is no surprise though practically everyone knew you where the only who could get him."

Harry looked pensive at this and sighed "I guess you are right but after recalling this year I find my self strangely drawn towards the bed, you coming milady?"

Tonks smiled eager to reengage the banter from earlier "I think I will at that my noble sir I will however have to borrow proper night attire."

She looked at Harry happy to notice the slight blush colouring his cheeks, she looked at Harry as he walked into the wardrobe after a minute he walked back out with a white button up shirt long enough to reach her mid-thigh, she smiled happy at the thought took it from him and went to the bathroom to get changed.

Harry meanwhile stripped of everything except his boxers and slid underneath the covers a few seconds later Tonks came out looking beautiful in his shirt, she walked over to the other side and threw back the covers slid in pulled them back over herself and backed into Harry, and grabbed his hand and put it over her and whispered "sweet dreams" Harry breathed into her ear "night milady" and turned out the lights gave Tonks a squeeze and they both drifted off.

(A.N) sorry for the delay but life caught up and I had things to do hopefully this will make up for it and you won't be disappointed in me and also my thanks to all my reviewers my beta and all the people who put me on alert, I'm overwhelmed by the reaction so to all cheers and thanks a lot i know what your thinking your thinking hang on all these chapters and nothings really happened but don't worry i'm going to remedy that over the coming weeks and i got some ideas, i just got to find some way of writing them and if you have any suggestions tell me, all are welcome.

Till next time, I'm Grimindome with THIS MEANS WAR bidding you adieu.

(p.s) come on you know you want to review, if you like it tell your friends press the button REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PleaseJ

(p.p.s) I would like to especially thank Kontraband with his recognition to my great sign off.


End file.
